A power converter (e.g., direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converter) converts an input voltage to a desired voltage. Many power converters require a number of switches to direct alternating current through the power converter to output the desired voltage. Transitioning the switches (e.g., from enable to disable or from disable to enable) when the alternating current is zero (or virtually zero) minimizes voltage loss associated with the switches. Voltage loss creates undesirable power consumption and a slower overall circuit. Additional circuitry may be used to determine when the alternating current is zero.